If I Go
by shadowhuntingdauntless
Summary: What happens if Mia decides to go? How will Adam and Kim react? ONE SHOT (my alternate ending to If I Stay)


Mia POV:

I decide to go. I watch Adam holding my hand. I can almost feel my pulse begin to slow. I want to go. I want to be with my family. I miss my little brother. My mom. My dad. I don't want to be here without them. But I need to do one thing before I leave. I walk over to my body lying on the hospital bed. I get sucked back in. And as much as it hurts I open my eyes. Adam gasps. "Your awake" I make an awkward groan noise my body hurts so much. "I'm going to get the doctors. _No!_ I want to say. _Mnnn_

is what it sounds more like. But he's gone. I wonder if my decision is mine anymore. Probably not. I shouldn't have done what I did. I just wanted to say goodbye. Then I could let myself go. The doctors rush back and are telling Adam he needs to get out and they will tell him what happened later. I don't want to stay. I want to go. But the doctors will not have it. _Can't you just let me go?_ I want to ask. They press a syringe into my arm and I fall unconscious.

_I am in a field. That much I can tell. Then I see mom. "Mom?" I call out. No response she just keeps walking toward me."Mia." She says and reaches out as if to hug me. She looks happy, and healthy. No traces from the accident. "Mia I know you want to come with us." I nod my head. "But we all want you to live your life. Go to college. Go get married, have kids." she says. "But you guys won't be there with me. I don't want to live life with nobody to turn to I need my family." She looks sad. "We need you too. But we need your happiness first. You have Adam, he will never leave you. He loves you we can all tell. We will be there for you always. You may not be able to see us but we can see you. Do this for us Mia. Live. My time here is running out, I love you." I start to cry. "I love you too mom. Tell Teddy and dad okay?" She nods and then she's gone. Maybe I can try living without my family. I still have my best friend and Adam._

When I wake up the pain is gone. I am not longer in the hospital. I am in a bed. A soft bed. I look at my arms. No scars or scrapes or bruises. Nothing. Not even scars from childhood. The room is white. I get up. No pain, actually I feel better than I have in years. I walk to the door to this room. There are 3 people outside. My mom. My dad. And my little brother, Teddy. "What's going on?" They all turn around and look at me. "The doctors they couldn't save you they tried their hardest. But you were to far gone to be brought back." I sink into the chair that was conveniently right behind me. "But I thought. I thought it was up to me." Teddy who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up. "So did I but then I felt myself fading. The doctors said something about a car accident. That the other car driver was fine. And that there was one more survivor to the crash. I fought it I really did. But it was to late." I sat back stunned. "So am I dead?" I thought it was a pretty obvious question. I mean my dad pretty much outright told me when I walked in. "Yes." My mom said.

Adam POV:

**So this is what happens when I'm bored. I get thinking. ****_Hey I should write an alternate ending to a book I read a while ago!_**** Seriously I read 'If I Stay' almost at the beginning of the school year. I have not yet read 'Where She Went' so here is my alternate ending to 'If I Stay'.**

* * *

A doctor came in. I was trying not to prepare myself for the worst. She couldn't be dead. "Are you Mia's boyfriend?" The doctor asked. I stood up. "Yes." The doctor stood still. "I think you should sit down." My heart dropped to my stomach. "No." I whispered. "I'm sorry. Mia didn't make it. She was gone before we got to the operating room." Kim walked into the room. And saw the doctor. I must have been crying, but I couldn't feel anything. Her eyes teared up and she dropped the coffee tray. "What happened?!" She yelled at the doctor. "She didn't make it to the operating room. I'm sorry." Hearing the doctor say it again made me cry harder than I already was. I had lost Mia. I was lost.

Kim POV:

I was sent on a coffee run. Since Adam went on the food run a half hour ago. It was my turn. I was so sure she was going to make it. She was a fighter. When I got back I saw the doctor talking to Adam. He was crying. _That could mean she is alive. Tears of happiness?_ But then I caught the last words of what the doctor had said. "I'm sorry." I couldn't believe it. She was gone? How! I dropped the coffee cup. That gained a lot of attention and some dirty looks from janitors but I didn't care. My best friend had just died. I couldn't see anything from my teary eyes. "What happened?!" I yelled at the doctor. Adam was broken I could see that. He needed a friend as much as I did. I sat down next to him and we cried.


End file.
